<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a breath of fresh hair by holographicbubbles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538808">a breath of fresh hair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/holographicbubbles/pseuds/holographicbubbles'>holographicbubbles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Glimmer makes a... mention, This is crack, anyway thanks. i hate it, insanely so, inspired by my late cat who used to eat my hair, please don't take it seriously</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:41:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/holographicbubbles/pseuds/holographicbubbles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adora's eyes narrowed. "I told you that I could just brush your hair, you don't have to lick yourself... I mean, I get that you're a Magicat and all, but—"</p><p>"NOT MY HAIR!" Catra rushed out between coughs.</p><p>...a crackfic that no one will understand, and that's fine</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a breath of fresh hair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneydork/gifts">disneydork</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i blame disneydork for this even though its my fault its still yours, okay?<br/>lost of... <em>interesting</em> stuff happened tonight...<br/>anyway background - my old cat used to do a lot of weird things, including enjoying eating my hair... and then disneydork said: <em>also imagining the wide sparkly anime eyes of pure enjoyment as kitty eats hair</em><br/>and my brain, of course, was like: SPARKLY EYES CATRAAAAAA<br/>so then... Catra munching on Adora's hair was born and i take no responsibility</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Something tugging on her hair startled Adora from her sleep. She sat up groggily and turned to Catra, who had a look of both embarrassment and arrogance on her face. "What were you </span>
  <em>
    <span>just doing?!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra looked at her with her signature sultry smirk. "Hey, Adora..." she purred. "You're finall—" her eyes bulged as she cut off and started coughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fina—" she choked. "—lly—" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora's eyes widened as she lunged forward to whack Catra on the back. "Catra!" Adora yelped. "Are you okay??"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"—yuh—" Catra started, stopping as her chest seized and she coughed again. "—Just fi—" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora kept thwacking her on the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thwack. Thwack. Thwack.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure..." she said skeptically as Catra kept coughing. "Just fine..." her eyebrow raised. "And you're not coughing up a lung at all..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra's eyes bulged from their sockets. "Hair— Ha— Hair—" she spluttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora's eyes narrowed. "I told you that I could just brush your hair, you don't have to lick yourself... I mean, I get that you're a Magicat and all, but—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"NOT MY HAIR!" Catra rushed out between coughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora frowned. Then it deepened. Then it got so deep that she feared it might fall off her face. "Then </span>
  <em>
    <span>WHO'S HAIR IS IT!?!?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra paused in between a fit, looked at Adora — her cheeks puffed with air as she held back a cough. "No—" her voice cut off. "—Not saying."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora's frowned deepened even more, which was somehow a possibility. "Wha— just— </span>
  <em>
    <span>what!?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why not!?" Adora yelled over Catra's hacking. "Why can't you tell me? What the hell!? DId you... did you eat..." her eyes widened. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Something!?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Someone!?!?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora stopped hitting Catra's back as bafflement — or was it fear? — registered. "CATRA WHY??? SHE WAS MY FRIEND!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don'—" Catra paused and frowned. "WHO WAS YOUR FRIEND?!? YOUR HAIR!?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"GLIMMER WAS MY BEST FRI—" Adora stopped. "Oh yeah, my hair was my best feauture, I loved it more than any— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait... what?!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hand flew up to the back of her head. And—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What the—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"CATRA!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora fumed. There was a large chunk of her hair missing, and of course, it just had to be worse than some explosion accident or some tank-throwing-at-friends gone wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You loved your—" Catra coughed.  "—hair more than—" her face twisted.  "—anything!?" Catra yelped as realization dawned on her face. "INCLUDING ME!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well..." Adora paused. "No..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But..." she ran her fingers through her blonde hair — or what was left of it, at least. "I did love She-Ra's hair more..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra scoffed between two loud coughs. "Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>excuse you."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"DID!" Adora quickly reiterated. "I </span>
  <em>
    <span>did!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Not anymore!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra rolled her eyes and coughed a few more times. Adora snickered to herself at Catra's — involuntary, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>still!</span>
  </em>
  <span> — facial expressions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, yeah," Catra muttered. "Sure, what—" her hand flew to cover her mouth. "—ev—"she gasped for a breath.  "—er—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra removed her hand from her mouth and lowered her face toward the bed as she sat, catching her breath. Adora laughed when she looked up at her, tiredly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You </span>
  <em>
    <span>brat,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Catra hissed. "You think my suffering is funny, huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No..." Adora sang, but the chuckle in her voice and the laughter in her eyes said otherwise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Coughing is tiring!" Catra yelled. "Maybe you try coughing for an hour, you..." her face scrunched up as she searched for a word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora wouldn't say — because Catra would get mad at her... more... mad... that was, more mad than she already was — but it was very cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You... you </span>
  <em>
    <span>hair-lover!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Catra spat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora feigned a gasp of surprise. "I told you already that I—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure sure, whatever," Catra cut her off. "Look, if you love your hair so much..." she looked down at her cupped hand and her lips curled into a look of disgust. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Here..."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She dropped a ball of something on Adora's lap, before pushing herself up from the bed. Catra's smirk deepened as she sauntered away from Adora to the door of the room. "Bye Adoraaaaaaa..." she sang before popping around the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora looked down at whatever was in her lap — whatever it was, it was slimy, which was gross—</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ew!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>In her hands now sat a clump of blonde, slimy, chewed-and-coughed-up... hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Her.</em> Hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As in. The hair that was missing from her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cat—" she started to yell, but Catra's face popped out from around the door and cut her off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And by the way," Catra said, using one of her claws to pick underneath the other. "You're welcomeeee…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"CATRA!"</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>
    <em>and they all lived hair-ily ever after.</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>crack crack crack crack craCK</p><p>cracktra</p><p># 3 in my series of things that should have definitely not have happened but did</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>